With the rapid development of the liquid crystal panel industry, the size of the panels have become larger, the power consumption of the display is increased, and a color cast problem from a large viewing angle has been produced. Therefore, the requirements of a wide view point and low energy consumption for the design of the display have increased. In order to respond to the problems arising from large size liquid crystal displays, kinds of design for a thin film transistor (TFT) device and pixels have been developed.
To solve this color cast problem from a large viewing angle, as shown in FIG. 1, a thin film transistor is added into the existing technology, and a sharing capacitor is controlled to be in a condition either on or off by the thin film transistor. When a thin film transistor of a main pixel portion is switched off, the sharing capacitor is switched on, and the voltage of a liquid crystal capacitor of a sub-pixel portion is lowered by the sharing capacitor, so as to solve the color cast problem from a large viewing angle. However, the structure of the design of the above-mentioned pixel is complex, and causes the aperture ratio thereof to be lowered, and the production cost is higher.